


The Aberrant and The Fragmented »Karma Akabane« 《FIRST DRAFT》

by Ari_Vespera



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Vespera/pseuds/Ari_Vespera
Summary: {Cover to be added}Status: On Going//《Female Reader》Karma Akabane and Y/n L/n.Not many knew the details of their past together, all anyone knew for sure was it was Y/n who put him in that god forsaken prison cell.------THIS BOOK IS IN NEED OF A HEAVY REWRITE. ALTHOUGH I AM STILL UPDATING THIS "DRAFT" VERSION. IT IS NOW SO I CAN GET OUT ALL MY IDEAS AND HAVE A STORY BOARD OF SUCH. WHEN THIS BOOK IS COMPLETE I WILL BE POSTING AN UPDATED VERSION.------⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️ : This MAY include abuse, murder, kidnapping, sexual moments (Idk about smut yet), if you can not handle this type of content, please, refrain from continuing.© :  I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM OR YOU!
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. STORY INFO

In case you are new to (Character) x Readers, I'm going to walk through what some terms you might see will mean. 

Y/n = Your name  
L/n = Last name  
F/l/n = Fake last name  
e/c = Eye colour  
h/c = Hair colour  
f/b = Favourite Band  
f/s = Favourite Song  
s/c = Skin colour  
f/c = Favourite colour  
P/n = Your pet name (One of the things Akabane shall call you)

I will be using a mother as the parent but of course, you can change it to a dad if you would like. And vice-versa when the father is mentioned.

If I end up using other things I will explain in the chapter I use it. 

This story will be a Karma x Reader. The character Karma Akabane is from Assassination Classroom, thus I have no ownership of him. I also do not own you (or any OC's you use). This story will not follow the anime/manga exactly, for example the ages have been boosted up as to make room for a possible prequel story, after a certain point, it will become more and more it's own story without 100% following the scripted events.

This story is about Karma and (Y/N). I apologies for any OOC-ness. **THEY ARE 17. Rather than Kunugigaoka being a Junior High School, it will be a college instead.**

Please don't be scared to point out mistakes and feel free to comment. I love the conversations that can come to be <3

Right, I think that's about it. Bye!

**EDIT AND IMPORTANT:**

**Although when I published this book it was a AssClass fanfic. When I originally thought of this stories idea and wrote the first, I think three chapter in my drafts, it was meant to be for a different fandom. I just wanted to put that out there so you have an explanation for Nagisa's behaviour.**

**Nagisa acts like him self further on.**


	2. Telling Friends

_You are reading ›The Aberrant and The Fragmented‹_

**~Your POV~**

"Hey! Y/n, wait up!" I was walking to school with my headphones in my ears blasting f/b until one of the buds got yanked, yes yanked, out of my left ear. I turned my head to see the one and only blue haired girl I know... 

"Nagisa?", who was panting like he just ran a marathon. 

"God (Y/N)... I... Called... So many times..." he said almost completely breathless. 

"Sorry, I was just lost in my music." I explained sheepishly. The songs on my playlist bring back a lot of memories for me, they remind me how I'm finally safe. It's easy to get lost in thought while listening to them. 

"It's alright. Who were you listening to?" he asked, we both began our travels to school up the mountain. 

"F/b" he chuckled at this. It was obviously the answer he had expected. 

"Song?"

"F/s currently." he once again chuckled. 

"Nice choice." I just smiled at him as we trudged our way through the trees. 

After a minute of comfortable silence I decided to speak. "So Nagisa," He cocked an eyebrow at me, "What did you get up to last night hmm?" I watched his facial expression to see if it turned negative or positive. His face lit up and a big grin appeared on his face. _Positive_. 

"Story time Y/n!!" I laughed and nodded my head telling him to proceed. "You know that girl in class, the one with the green hair called Kayano? Well we started talking and I'm pretty sure she's a mind ready because she knew straight away the situation about my hair. It was a bit creepy at first but it was easy to get over."

"Kayano is really sweet and kind And she loves to make sweet treats! She even has a little cupcake keychain on her bag. Anyway last night we hung out at her house to do some homework which ended up turning into a study date and now we are really close! Y/n I think I might have a real shot with this one!!" Nagisa seemed really excited about this and I'm happy for him. His stories are usually about his dreams or embarrassing incidents he's had. They always end up making my laugh or smile. Sometimes even forget all my worries. What a good way to distract myself from reality. 

"Hey Y/n..." I replied with a small 'mhm', showing he had my attention, what ever he was going to say, it seemed important due to the seriousness in his voice. "Why do you shut down everyone who wants to go out with you? Isogai is a nice guy. Don't you want a boyfriend?" three sentences... just three simple sentences... And I shut down...

_**You're mine.** _

I swiftly moved my head to the left expecting to see **him** but... nothing. I looked down to the floor. _No. He can't... He can't do anything anymore. He... He's gone now..._

"Y/n...?" I got thrown back into reality by a scared Nagisa shaking me frantically.

"Sorry... about your question..." I sighed "I don't have the best history with relationships." I smiled weakly at him.

Nagisa was about to say something else but I cut him off, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "No, Nagisa. I'm not going to give them a shot. Not only am I not ready for that again, but it's safer for everyone this way." I tilted my head down and let my hair cast a shadow over my (E/C) eyes. 

"Listen Nagisa... I trust you which is why... Which is why I'm willing to tell you if you really want to know. Rio too." I looked up and smiled at Nagisa. 

He smiled back and nodded his head. We then walked into the school building (more like shack) and went into our assassination classroom, with our yellow octopus of a teacher.

› L U N C H ‹

Once lunch rolled around I grabbed my bag and went out side where I found Nagisa and Rio Nakamura. A girl who had beautiful straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She's drawn to mischief but knows how to be serious when it's needed. 

Honestly, I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do. Some of the memories that I keep in the darkest parts of my mind will resurface and I... I don't know if I can handle that. 

_This is the right thing to do right? I can't just bottle up everything inside letting it eat me away. But how much do I even tell them, everything? A brief overview??_ I let out a frustrated sigh.

The overview is probably the safest option. I can't take big risks here or make rash decisions. "Nagisa, Rio!" They both looked at me.

I used my head to show them I wanted them to follow me. _I'm actually doing this_. I can't have this being leaked. It could reach him somehow. Everything would have been for nothing. 

"So (Y/N)~ what's this juicy story Nagisa has been telling me about hmm~?" Rio beamed, radiating with excitement and curiosity. Her _phone_ at the ready. 

"Yeah, about that. Guys, this isn't something to joke about. The things I'm going to talk about, my past, left me with metal, emotional and even a few physical scars. Everything I say here, stays between us." Nakamura instantly put her phone away and had a sympathetic look on her face while Nagisa had one of concern. The began to follow me as I lead them up to the P.E. shed. 

I took in a breath and closed my eyes. _Here goes nothing..._ I opened my eyes and stared into theirs. "His name was Karma. Karma Akabane... "

By the time I was finished I was sitting on the floor hugging my knees, face buried into my legs. Silent tears slipping down my cheaks. I had crashed. _I'm a mess. It my fault this happened to me._

Soon, I felt two pairs of arms circle around me in a tight embrace. Bringing me back to my senses. "Can't say I ever wanted to be this vulnerable around you guys." I laughed dryly. I don't want there pity. I'm stronger then I was before. 

_**What are you going to do about it, pet?** _

I opened my eyes in and instant looking around, only to find Rio and Nagisa with me. _I'm losing it_. His sadistic laughter echoed in my head, banging like a drum.

"(Y-Y/N) I'm so.. sorry... I don't know what to say... " Rio was always the one to try and make me feel better. Especially when Nagisa was having trouble processing everything.

I wiped my tears from my eyes and mumbled a 'don't be'. I stood from my crouch position and walked towards the door. Both of them hot on my tail. 

"Let's head back to class." I guess there isn't any lunch today...


	3. The News

_You are reading ›The Aberrant and The Fragmented_ _‹_

**~Your POV~**

After my conversation with Nakamura and Nagisa, I started my journey back to class. Looking around I noticed that almost no one was around. ' _Shit! Class has already started!_ ' I made my pace faster and walked into class. "You've returned back to class late miss F/l/n." I turned my head to look at Koro-sensei, our yellow octopus of a teacher, I looked down and walked to my seat. 

I felt a gust of wind and saw the alien right in front of me. "Are you alright, miss Y/n?" he whispered so only I could hear. I nodded my head and looked at him with a smile. He had a skeptical expression but turned away and started teaching.

Quickly losing interest in the topic he was speaking about due to myself already knowing it - _yes. I am actually quite smart; smart enough to be in A-Class, but due to keeping a low profile I was told to be here. Not that I'm complaining of course_ \- I slowly drifted off to my own world. 

"Miss Y/n? Y/n L/—" In a flash I raised my head along with my hand. Next thing I know, I'm staring at a yellow tentacle on the floor.

Everyone was in shock, Koro-sensei was sweating bullets but got the hint and continued to teach class. For the rest of the lesson people took glances at me in total awe.

~x~

Class had ended as well as school. Today I was walking down the mountain on my own. In a way, I suppose I needed it. I might end up being awkward if I walked with Nagisa or Rio after what I had told them both earlier. After some time, I end up at my front door.

I opened the door and found my mother sitting on our couch staring off into space. Cautiously, I made my way over. Once she noticed me, her mood changed instantly. A bright smile appeared on her face. She pulled me into a hug; not just any hug though. It was one of those tight protective hugs that could crush your bones with enough force.

That was when I was certain something was off. "Mum... what happened...?" I asked, knowing something was behind her odd actions. 

"Nothing hunny, nothing is going to happen." She said, rapidly shaking her head. _Liar_. She knows something. She's hiding something important. 

I sighed before excepting her unfaithfulness. I'm sure I'll find out at some point anyway. She let me go and I made my way up stairs to my room. I entered and placed my bags on the ground as well as taking out an outfit. I pulled my coat off my shoulders about to get changed when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Y/n!" I heard two voices on the other line, _Nagisa and Nakamura_. 

"Nagisa? Are you with Nakamura?" I asked and glanced at the clock, school let out a while ago. "Yes but that isn't important right now! Turn on you TV and turn to the news channel." He commanded.

"Nagisa, what the hel-"

"Y/n just go!" This time it was Nakamura's voice. I sighed before going down the stairs, phone still in hand with the others sharing muffled chit-chat.

I walked over to the TV surfing the channels until I found the news channel. " **Breaking News!** Today at 01:27AM an officer went to check on the cell holding, 17 year old, Akabane Karma! Once the officer drew close enough to the cell to look into the cell, he noticed that Akabane Karma was nowhere to be seen!" My mind had drawn a blank, all my focus was on the TV, looking for any possible information on what his next actions will be. _There is no way he could have escaped_. "After locating back up for safety purposes, officer Daniels opened his cell to find no one inside. What was found, was several markings all over the wall. Endearments even. There where only three that really stood out to us though; _Bad_ with crosses surrounding it, _P/n_ inside of a big heart and the initials (First letter of first name) (First letter of last name) covered by several hearts. Just who is this girl? What does she know?"

I switched off the TV and stared at it blankly. My mind went into overdrive. Karma was free. He carved his endearments for me into his god damn wall! He... he was coming for me... _God damn it!!_

"Y-Y/N... I'm so sorry this had to happen to you..." The voice of my mother pulled me from my thoughts. 

My cheeks began to feel wet, my tastebuds dancing with the familiar taste of salt slipping through my lips. I raised my hand and gently placed it along my cheek. _Tears_. 

"I— is this wh— what you were hiding from me?" My voice cracking as I tried to speak. A wave of guilt flooded onto my mother's face. _Bingo_. I walked towards the stairs in silence. 

"Wait! Where are you going?" I turned my head just enough to see her worry filled eyes. 

"My room." _I just need some time to think._ During the commotion, I hadn't even realised I hung up on Nakamura and Nagisa. 

I got changed and crashed onto my bed before allowing sleep to consume me.

**~xXx~**

**A/N:** For those who will be confused later, Koro-Sensei is unaware of your past but does know your identity must remain secret.


	4. Word Travels Fast

_You are reading ›The Aberrant and The Fragmented_ _‹_

I lifted my head from my pillow and rubbed my eyes. My hand automatically moved towards my phone to shut of the constant beeping of my alarm. 

I sat up from my bed and stretched before moving towards my bathroom where I had a hot shower and brushed my teeth. When I left the bathroom I walked towards my wardrobe. I pulled out my usual school uniform: a long-sleeved jumper, shirt, skirt, shorts for underneath and high socks. 

Once I was changed I opened a draw at the back of my cupboard and pulled out my pocket knife and the Anti-Sensei weapons. I took a quick glance in the mirror and noticed my hair was still wet and unbrushed, I took my hair dryer and dried my hair before tackling it with a hair brush.

Once I was sure I was ready; I grabbed my bag and head downstairs where my mum making some toast and some other bits and pieces. I dropped my bag near the front door and made my way towards her. 

"Hey Mum..." She jumped slightly clearly in her own world. Or... possibly just not expecting me. 

"Hi (Y/N), are you okay?" She asked, buttering the toast. 

"I'm fine Mum. Promise." I sent her a bright smile. Even though I wasn't sure if I believed what I said myself. 

She nodded her head and passed me my breakfast. "You should be on your way."

I took the bread and swung my bag onto my shoulder. I slipped my shoes onto my feet and walked out the door, not before saying good bye to my mum.   
A sigh escaped my lips. _I'll be fine_. A gentle smile tugged the corners of my mouth as I went on my way. 

As I passed by the main school I heard several whispers, most of them from the girls. 

"Did you see the News?" A black-haired boy asked.

"They said he's our age!" A red-head female said. 

"I bet he's hot!" A Blonde 'pretty' girl shouted. 

"He probably has the most stunning brown hair!" A ginger fan-girled. 

"Why do you think he was there?" a mint green haired girl with glasses said to herself. 

"Idiots. All of them." Asano stated, bored with all the commotion. 

"Girls, am I right?" Tomaya Seo, one of the big five, joked.

"Asano~!" Every girl almost fainted at the sight of the principal's son. 

I shook my head and walked away. They don't seem to understand anything other then test scores. If the girls are only thinking about how hot a criminal is then they aren't going to get very far in life.   
I made my way towards the mountain with out any distractions. Just me and my thoughts. 

Five minutes up the hill and I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I turned slightly and saw none other than Nakamura. "So, how my favourite h/c alien?" I chuckled lightly at this. She always seems to make me laugh. 

"I'm... Fine. He shouldn't be able to find me that quickly right?" she draped one arm across my shoulders and we grinned at each other and carried on walking.

It took me a few minutes before I realised something was missing. Where was my cross-dressing friend? "Rio where is Nagisa?"

"Nagisa said he had something to do at school early today and was sorry he couldn't make it." I frowned slightly and continued walking. "What? Is your gossip buddy not good enough?" she teased. I pushed her playfully and stuck my tongue out.

"You know that's not what I meant!" she just laughed as we continued our travels up the mountain, speaking about random things. 


	5. A New Student

_You are reading ›The Aberrant and The Fragmented‹_

Me and Nakamura had finally reached the top of the mountain where we found Nagisa talking to Kayano. I took a quick glance at Nakamura and saw her smirking at them. Looking back I saw the faintest blush on Kayano's face. "So this is what he had to do." Nakamura grinned.

"Wait, so you didn't know?" I asked. 

"I had no clue. No surprised he didn't tell me though." She held up her phone and snapped a few pictures while she snickered at them. 

"What do you think they're talking about?" I whispered to her. Nakamura smiled innocently at me and started to pull me towards them. 

"Let's find out!" She urged. "Hey Nagisa! Kayano! What are you guys talking about?!" She screamed across the field causing my ear drums to basically bleed. 

I saw Kayano blush and Nagisa turning towards us with an innocent (and pretty oblivious) smile. by the time we reached them, Kayano's red cheeks had calmed down. 

"Kayano said she found out another one of Koro-Sensei's weaknesses. She thinks that Koro-Sensei is so addicted to sweets - that we could use it against him." Nagisa said, Kayano nodding in agreement. 

"Well if you come up with an assassination plan I'm all ears." I said. 

"Me too! That money could be as good as ours!!" Nakamura wrapped her arms around Kayano's neck from behind grinning at all of us. We chuckled at her behaviour. 

~~~

"Once again class, your attempt to assassinate me was unsuccessful. Doing the same thing everyday holds no surprise. I can almost tell the exact place where all of you will shoot. If you wish to assassinate me before March then be original.

"On another note, Karasuma has some news for all of you about a new student that will be joining our class." The roll ended with the same outcome that it always did. We shoot, we miss, we fail, we get lectured. Most people looked pretty down about it. Me on the other hand... This out come was to be expected. He is a giant yellow octopus after all. 

Karasuma walked into the classroom with his hands behind his back looking slightly more formal than usual. "Now, as Koro-Sensei has just told you - there will be a new student joining E-class. I'm sure most of you saw the news last night about an "escaped convict" Akabane Karma." even hearing his name slipping from someone's lips was enough to make my heart pound in my chest. "I can assure you that Akabane Karma will not harm any of you, and is also not an actual convict. 

The government had decided to have someone with a high skill level join your class that wasn't an actual assassin. This way the E-class will not feel overwhelmed. They chose Akabane due to the reason he was in confinement, and before you ask, that information is confidential. Even I was not told.   
It is in Akabane's best interests to be a cooperative member of your class as he has been promised freedom if the octopus is killed. Any questions?" It was a lot to take in. The person who I put behind bars was being given the chance at freedom, not only that but he was being placed in the very class I had been for my protection a few years ago. What were the government playing at? "Y/N?"

"Uh. Y-yeah I have two." Nakamura and Nagisa shot me looks. They were concerned and for obvious reasons. " Do you know when he will arrive?"

"I have been told sometime between now and second session. Your second question?"

I looked Karasuma dead in the eyes and said in a dark but also plain voice. "Is he aware of the students in E-class?"

"I have reason to believe he is coming in blind. I don't believe he will know names of people or anyone." I chuckled under my breath. _You have no idea Mr. Karasuma._

**{~•~}**

_I was sitting in a in a park on a swing when I heard a rustling behind me. Out from the bushes came a red-haired boy. "Oh. Hello Karma." I gave him a shy smile and turned to face forwards again, gently pushing myself off the ground._

_"Oh? Hey (Y/N) I didn't know you'd be here._

_"What are you doing sitting alone in the rain? You'll catch a cold, you know?" he took a seat on the swing next to me awaiting my response._

_"Just... Don't want to go home right now. I got into an argument with my dad's, bestfriends, son and they are at our house at the moment. Nothing to worry about though." I flashed him a smile before a thought struck me. "What about you? Why are you out so late at night?"_

_"I was just... On a stroll..." He trailed of slightly. I hummed in response and stood up._

_"Well. I think you're right. I don't want to catch a cold and I have to deal with it. I can't just stay at the park all night" I let out a laugh "thanks though."_

_"For what?"_

_I let out a giggle "Don't worry about it." With that I left. What I never seemed to notice that night, was the dried blood on his hands and on the vamp of his shoe._

_Nor the sickening smile that grew across his lips._

**{~•~}**

I shook away the thoughts that tried climbing to the surface and made my way outside for P.E starting today, Mr. Karasuma was going to be our gym teacher (much to the dismay of Koro-sensei). In unison, we all started counting together as we struck our blades in front of us while Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei had there own conversation. Leading the octopus to play in the sandbox...?  
That's when everybody started to listen to what was being said. "No need to be so insensitive. The kids liked it better when I was teaching them anyhow." Koro-sensei reasoned. Karasuma looked like he could honesty care less about what was being said and turned towards us. 

That's when Sugaya piped in. "Uh.. Actually not so much. No offence or anything but when it comes to exercise you..." 

"set the bar kinda high." Sugino finished his sentence for him _aw, how cute_ I chuckled internally. 

With this everyone thought back to a few days ago when Koro-sensei told us we were going to do a _simple_ jumping exercise. From what I could tell, simple for Koro-sensei is moving _at least_ mach 5, basically teleporting. 

At the thought Nakamura decided to continue the conversation. "Like we could keep up with that. Right (Y/N)?" She asked me while draping her arm over my shoulder. 

"Well as far as I know we are all human, unless someone is hiding something..." I raised an eyebrow suggestively, the only response was a chuckle from a few people around me. 

"Which is why it is probably smart for our coach to be human too." Koro-sensei looked shocked and slightly betrayed, but accepted defeat. Sort of. 

Having enough, and deciding it's finally time to continue the lesson, Karasuma takes charge. "Right. Back to work people."

"Wait, can I ask an obvious question? If there is an actual point to this training. Should... Should we be practicing right in from of our target?" Maehara asks. I nod in agreement. 

"he has a point. That doesn't seem like the smartest way to go about assassination." I said. 

"Whether killing or studying it's the same principle. Drill the basics and they'll serve you well." Nagisa looked like he was in thought for a moment, taking in the information. "Maehara, Isogai. Come over here. I want you both to tag me." 

"With our knifes? Are you sure about that sensei?" Isogai asks. 

"The blades are harmless. They weren't designed to harm humans. Let me sweeten the deal. If one of you gets a hit, then you can all go home." Both of the boys got into position and the rest of us chose to stand back. 

Isogai attacked first, going head on. Karasuma moved to the side and blocked Maehara's slash. "You see? They have no technique. Nothing to build on." As soon as Karasuma said this both of them struck only to have both of the wrists grabbed and floored. Karasuma stood up straight and turned to us. 

"This, is why we need to basics. If you can't get a hit on a guy like me, you can't think you'll have a chance against something that moves at a top speed of mach 20." he turned to look at Koro-sensei. "See? We've been sparing for half a minute and look. He's had time to get a new change of clothes, make tea and build a model of a saka castle."

Karasuma moved towards the two on the ground and gave them both a hand up. "That's why we drill. Once the whole class can hit me, you have a shot at eliminating the target. Do as I say and as often as I tell you; and you'll become assassins.

"This isn't recess. From now on gym class will be about the basics. Stabbing, correct use of fire arms. Everything you need to succeed. Alright. That's it for today." We all bowed towards Mr. Karasuma and said thank you. Everyone turned towards each other and started talking. 

"So guys, what do you think about Karasuma being our gym teacher?" I asked Nakamura, Nagisa and Kayano.

"I think it will be cool. I don't think I'll be able to do much due to my small body but I'll definitely be helpful to everyone!" Kayano's eyes looked like they were sparkling making us all laugh. 

Koro-sensei picked up on all the conversations and instantly felt jealously. "I know what this is. You trying to take my place as favourite teacher!"

"Really? I'm just doing my job. I'm here for an assignment. Nothing more nothing less." Karasuma turned towards Koro-sensei and sent a knife flying towards him which was caught by a paper towel in between his fingers- er... tentacles. "This isn't a popularity contest. I'm here to help them kill you, pal."

"Could you not call me that. I'd much rather being identified as the name my students picked out for me. So that's Koro-sensei to you." The bell rang indicating the end of the session. 

Nagisa went of with Sugino towards the front, while I hanged towards the back of the group with Nakamura. 

That's when everyone stopped in a herd. I looked up and saw _him_. My redhead ex-bestfriend and lover. _Karma_... "Hm. You must be Shiota?" He hadn't noticed me. That was good, but how did he know Nagisa? 

"Uh... Yeah. You're Karma Akabane right? How did you know me?"

"Well you're correct. I am. On regards of how I known you, I had asked Karasuma to tell me which student was most likely to write notes about the octopus. Speaking of which..." He walked in between Nagisa and Sugino and moved towards Koro-sensei. "That must be the notorious Koro-sensei. Wow. It really does look like an octopus."

"Ah, Mr. Akabane correct? I understand that you have been released so you can assassinate me. Welcome. With that, I would like you to know that violence against any of your fellow classmates is a no-no." Our teachers face turned purple with an 'x' design appearing on his face. Karma laughed and replied 

"It's kind of tricky getting back into the swing of things after being held up in a cell for so long, " his eyes flashed dangerously but it disappeared as soon it it came. _I bet that nobody else even noticed it_. "Oh, feel free to call me by my first name. Anyway I've heard some pretty good things teach." Karma lifted his hand for Koro-sensei to shake. "Nice to meet ya."

"The pleasures all mine. It will be a fun and educational year." He put his hand into Karma's only for it to explode on impact. Koro-sensei looked shocked and started sweating. 

Karma threw up his strawberry milk, let a knife slip from his sleeves and tried to stab Koro-sensei. Only for him to dash behind Karma, a fair distance away. 

"You are fast aren't you?" he laughed. "and who'd of thought these knives would really work. All I did was cut one into strips and tacked them on. Pretty elementary stuff chief. Heck, I've done things more violent then most of the people here could comprehend." I visibly shuddered. "I kinda disappointed that's all it took. Good jump though. If you don't mind coming off as a scaredy cat. What? Are you scared of me?" People started whispering amongst themselves. One thing I heard many times was " _he's the second one to hurt him!_ " guess they are talking about me.

"So they call you Koro-sensei. That means un-killable right? Well all I see is a push over." He then turned towards all of us. 

"I couldn't help but overhear that I was the second person to harm Koro-sensei. So... Who was the first... hm~?" My eyes instantly widened. We were going to cross paths. That was inevitable, but I was not ready for it to happen right now. 

A wave of emptiness hit me as everyone parted giving a clear path from Karma to me. Nagisa and Nakamura flashed each other a look but moved aside as well. 

The second our eyes met, Karmas eyes had so many expressions behind them. Happiness, pain, anger, bliss, hope and... Lust? I everted my eyes and looked down as Karma started to speak. A smirk on his face, eyes full of confidence and playfulness. 

"Well I'll be. If it isn't Y/N–chan. How's life been treating you since you put me behind bars?" Everyone looked at me shocked apart from Nakamura and Nagisa. 

Karma raised his chin and looked down on me, clearly enjoying the situation, and looking forward to what was about to take place.


	6. Liar

_You are reading ›The Aberrant and The Fragmented_ _‹_

"What's wrong Y/n-Chan? After all this time I would've thought you'd have some colourful words for me. I know I sure as hell have some for you." Karma's smirk never left his face, he started to take slow steps towards me. I tightly closed my eyes, my hair casting a shadow over them, I took in a sharp breath.

 _Come on Y/n, you aren't a fifteen year old girl anymore. You're training to become an assassin for crying out loud! Don't forget the promise you made to yourself if he ever miraculously appeared back into your life_. 

I clicked my tongue and lifted my head to face him. He was still slowly making his way closer, taunting me. Trying to get a reaction out of me. He wanted me to back away and run. The thought of chasing me probably filling his mind, showing everyone that he holds the power over me and that I was claimed as his. 

I was about to open my mouth to scream, no, shout at him - but I stopped myself. I tilted my head down slightly. " _I can't do this..._ " It was inaudible for everyone else, but Karma was close to me now. He heard exactly what I said.

His crazed smirk grew and his eyes flashed dangerously once again. He leaned close towards me, so close I could feel his breath tickling my ear. " _Looks like Y/n-Chan's still the same little girl she was two years ago. Submit to me, P/n. Keep what happened a secret and I won't touch a hair on one of your friends. Now, do we have a deal?_ " I subtly nodded my head although I couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of my mind.

Karma took a steep away from me. Everyone was watching our movements closely. The devil's spawn looked at me expectingly with eyebrows slightly raised, I got the hint. 

"I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have j-jumped to conclusions that day... I should have heard your side of the story before calling the police... You're violent, that's true but you're no-" I paused, took in a breath and blinked away the crystal tears slowly forming in the corner of my eyes. "You're no murderer."

Lying. I had always been good at lying. I lied to my mum when I told her I was safe. I lied to my dad when I said Karma wasn't dangerous. Somehow though, I could never lie to him. He always seemed to figure me out. Even now, lying to everyone here I could see they believed it, only Karma noticed to wobble in my voice. It was only ever him. 

"Aw~♡ It's alright Y/n-Chan! I always knew you'd come around! It's all in the past anyway. Once Koro-sensei is dead, I won't have to go back ever again!" It was almost as if he grew devil horn and a tail. He began to walk away but stopped. By now, everyone was making their way inside, me and Karma closely following on.

The red-head placed his hand on my shoulder to slow me down slightly. I turned towards him and watched as that damnedsmirk reappeared on his face. " 'I- I'm sorry' " he began laughing, "Damn You've gotten better at that. Still a bit st-st-stuttery though. You're lucky they believed you or we would have a problem." I kept quiet. I didn't think I had an obligation to speak to him, Karma sighed.

"Honestly if I knew you would become so boring I would have broken out way earlier just to avoid this horrible silence. Speaking of which, did you get my message? I would be surprised if you didn't."

 _Message? What message?_ He seemed to sense my confusion and just shook his head. "After all the work I did. I went through at least 100 plastic knifes to write on those walls, _bloody things wouldn't stop breaking_ ," The last part he had mumbled under his breathe, seemingly annoyed at the memory. "Only for my work not to be shown. How sad."

"Wait? The fucking pet names? Really?!"

"My my. Such bad language. Some would say that deserves _punishment~_ " Instinctively, I walked faster away from him. "I was only kidding, P/n!" I heard him shout. To bad I was already inside.

~~~

Throughout our quiz, Koro-sensei punched the wall on repeat. It was annoying as hell and some people even voiced their opinions. _Karma must have really had an effect on him_. Terasaka and his group started asking Karma questions. Asking if he knew what he was getting into. I wasn't really listening to them. I was to busy lost in my own world to care.

 _To think the class would warm up to him so quickly! Then again maybe this is good, if he gets friendly enough maybe he won't want to hurt anyone, maybe he'll even go for someone else_.

As soon as that thought circled my mind I felt that a pang in my chest. I had no clue why but I ignored it. It probably just the excitement of being free. I soon felt Karma's gaze on me. When I turned slightly to look at him I saw that he had been side glancing me without the others noticing. "Of course he's pissed. Who wouldn't be when someone makes an _attempt on their life_." 

**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING Y/N?! I can't believe you just tried to fucking kill me! Try this shit again and everyone you ever come in contact with will end up with their head on a pike! Family, friends you name it!**   
_**Do you understand me?** _

I quickly looked away. Averting my eyes back to my paper. I checked over my answers before giving it the all clear. I was finished. " _You always were smart_."

I was about to say something but was cut off. "Y/n! Karma! No talking! We are taking a quiz!Any talking from this point onwards will be seem as cheating!" 

"Oh! Sorry, teach! Don't worry though, I've already finished. I'll just sit back and eat this Gelato, if you don't mind."

"Not so fast! No eating in clas- HEY! That's the Gelato I brought back from Italy yesterday!" Everyone in the class apart from Karma just tilted their heads down and sighed. 

"Oh? Sorry. My bad. I found it chilling in the faculty lounge."

"This won't do young man! I flew over the coldest layer of the stratosphere to keep that delicious icy treat from melting!"

"Yeah? So what are you going to do about it?" Karma asked, licking the Gelato.

"Well I'm just going to have to take it back and eat what is left of it!" Koro-sensei said and walked over to Karma's desk. What he didn't notice was all the anti-sensei BB's on the floor. As soon as he made contact his tenticle blew off, Karma then tried to shoot him but Koro-sensei dodged all the bullets.

"Wow! That's twice in one day, Sensei!" He stood from his seat and moved towards Koro-sensei, "I'm going to keep pulling the same tricks. Class will get interrupted, our grades will slip. Let's be straight up though, if you want this to stop, all you have to do is kill me. Or anyone else in this class for that matter–" He paused, glancing at me before turning back to him. "–with the exception of Y/n-Chan of course." 

**You are not to die from anyone else's hands but my own. 'kay?**

Karma smudged the Gelato into Koro-sensei's body. "All you gotta do is let go of that teacher facade of yours. Either you show us your ugly side or you make peace with it. Make peace that I will be the one to kill you." He dropped the Gelato causing it to bounce off of his tentical. Koro-sensei kept quiet for the whole period of Karma talking.

"Here's my quiz. Easy peasy." He shoved his quiz towards sensei and walked towards the door. "Peace out for now teach. How 'bout we play again tomorrow?" He walked out the room but shortly after popped his head back in, "Oh and Y/n-Chan? _Remember what we talked about~_. See ya!" 

"I've uh... Finished too. I'm going to head home if that okay with you." I stood up and gave my quiz to Koro-sensei. He had been wiping the gelato off his stomach."Yes. That is fine. See you tomorrow, miss Y/n."

**{~•~}**

_"So Y/N, how did it go with your friend? Y'know after I found you in the rain?" I looked up from my desk and saw Karma standing there._

_"Oh? Honestly I'm not sure. When I got back he and his dad had left. Haven't heard from him for a while."_

_"Oh. That's good then."_

_"_ _Good?"_

_"You two were having problems, right?"_

_"Oh yeah... It's been a long weekend."_

_"Really? Tell me about it." and so, we talked about my weekend._

**{~•~}**

'Keep what happened a secret and I won't touch a hair on one of your _friends.'_ I gasped and woke. I coughed repeatedly trying to catch my breath. 

_Shit!_


	7. Phone Call

_You are reading ›The Aberrant and The Fragmented_ _‹_

I threw the covers off of my body and raced to my desk. "Damn it! Where the hell is my phone!" I whisper yelled. I shoved everything off my desk — all the papers and books going everywhere, all over the floor.

My desk was completely bare and yet there was still no phone in sight. I went to the corner of my room where I had discarded my bag earlier this evening. I opened up all the zips and random compartments but I still couldn't find it. 'Bzzt bzzt' My ears perked at the sound.

I walked to my coat and pulled out my phone from the left pocket. I swiped my finger across the screen, "11:23. Not too late. That's good." Ignoring the several social media notifications, I opened my contacts and scrolled until I found Nagisa.

I held down his name and then scrolled further until I reached Nakamura (who is down as Rio) who's name I also held down. I added them both to a voice group call and waited while listening to the phone hum. 

Nagisa answered while Nakamura's rang out. "(Y/N) what—?" He paused to yawn. "It's 01:26 in the morning and we've got school tomorrow." Nagisa's tired voice came through the phone.

 _01:26? That's not right. It was 11 a few minutes ago_. I moved the phone away slightly and watched as it lit up to show that Nagisa was in fact correct. "Sorry Nagisa but this is really important. Now, have you told **_anyone_** what I told you and Rio in the P.E Shed?"

"What? No of course not. Who would I tell anyway?"

"I was just double checking. With what I say next I am being dead serious. Nagisa I need you to promise me that you will never let what I told you slip out. No matter the circumstances." Nagisa went quite for a moment, processing what I said.

"Okay. What brought this up anyway?"

"That doesn't matter. Don't worry about it. If you happen to see Rio before I do make sure she knows."

"Alright, got it. Get some sleep Y/n. You've had a stressful few days." I heard the sound of a bed move, he was getting comfortable.

"You sound like my mum." I chuckled. I could almost feel the lazy eyeroll through the phone. "Goodnight, Nagisa."

"Night, Y/n."


	8. Karma is Reckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter would be about the point my writing style progresses to a similar representation of what it is at this present moment in time.

_You are reading ›The Aberrant and The Fragmented_ _‹_

I entered the classroom the following day and felt as if a dark, gloomy cloud had fallen over all the students except for Karma. Who was glowing with pride. My attention moved to Koro-sensei's desk which incidentally told me my everyone was so down. 

_Someone_ had placed an octopus on his podium with a knife wedged into its head. I turned away and looked down slightly while walking to my desk, Karma eyeing me the whole time.

Once I sat down I felt the same gloomy aura start to overwhelm myself as well. It wasn't the act that upset me, but more the message behind it. It had obviously been left as a warning for Koro-sensei, or used as a prank but either way, wasn't it... Wrong? Yes, we were supposed to kill Koro-sensei but this just didn't sit right with me.

"Well? What do you think, pet?" Karma whispered. He had leaned closed to me and had a grin resting on his face.

"I think you're a cruel, psychopath." I whispered.

Karma chuckled and sat back in his chair, kicking his feet up. "You wound me, Y/n-Chan. I don't know how I'll ever heal from this hole that has punctured my heart." _You sure you **have** a heart?_ He placed his hand over his heart to be as dramatic as possible.

"Anything for you Karma." I replied, sarcastically. 

At that moment, Koro-sensei entered the classroom. "Good morning boys and girls." The class whimpered and sighed in response causing Koro-sensei to let out a sound of confusion. 

"Why the long faces..? Has something-" He turned and saw octopus on the desk. If he could show expression, I'd say he was awestruck.

"Oops! That's on me. Yeah, totally thought it was you—innocent mistake. Suppose I should get rid of it?" Koro-sensei sighed and picked it up and started making his way over to Karma. 

"Yes. You should." 

I side glanced Karma and saw him holding a knife behind his back, prepping an attack. I looked away, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere but was surprised when I heard the other students gasp and smoke surrounded the area. 

When I looked back I saw that the tips of Koro-sensei's fingers looked like drills and he was holding a missile. "Observe, if you will, Karma, the versatility of these tentacles. And the firepower of this missile yoinked from the self defence Force." The rocket activated and our teacher started to make... Something. 

"If you think I'm going to let the new kid get away with murder," I gulped, Karma smirked slightly and side glanced me, but looked back at Koro-sensei before it could be noticed. "Think again." 

He stuffed some food into Karma's mouth but he spat it out almost straight away. Instinctively, I had caught it but dropped it after I remembered who's mouth it had been in. "Don't you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day? Your completion tells me you haven't eaten, so please, help yourself to some of this delicious takoyaki."

Karma held his fist up to his mouth. His eyes twitching. To say the least Karma was pissed. "You see, I'm a giver. Every attempt on my life gives me an opportunity to do my part — so by all means, keep at it." Karma kept his glare stationary on his face and Koro-sensei grew cocky. 

"By the end, if your mind and body aren't in flow with health and knowledge, I haven't done my job." Karma had kept quite for the rest of registration (with the exception of his name being called). 

In first period, Maths, Karma tried to shoot Koro-sensei while he was teaching us division but ended up getting his nails painted instead. _That look in his eyes... Sooner or later, he's going to blow... I can't be here when that happens. Not this time._

Fourth period was home economics. We were all given the task to make soup. Fuwa told teach that hers had a tanginess to it. Koro-sensei tried it but before he could give feed back, Karma stepped in. "Probably easier if you just start over from scratch. Why not... Toss it out?" 

He hit the pot and made the contents fly out of it which surprised me slightly and cause my own soup to splattered on my cheek. 

He took out his anti-sensei knife and slashed at Koro-sensei. "We wear an apron in Home Ec, Karma." Said boy looked down and saw he was wearing a ruffly pink apron with a hot pink heart on the middle, and a basic flower print covering the remaining space. 

Koro-sensei went back to helping Fuwa as Karma quickly scrambled his way out of the apron before making his way over to me. 

I went back to stirring my soup while Karma leaned against my desks surface, his hands griping the edge. It looked as though he was having an intense staring contest with the back of Koro-sensei's head. "I'll get him Y/n-Chan~. You just watch... I'll find a way." 

I looked at him and he turned to me giving an innocent, closed eye smile — yet the obvious malice behind it was radiating off of him. I hummed in response, not particularly wanting to exchange conversation with him. 

I looked back at my soup while side-eying him. I watched as his eyes slowly opened and his mouth formed into an 'o' shape as his eyes slowly looked over my face. I froze as he lifted his hand and a chill ran through me when his knuckles rested against my jawline and his thumb grazed my cheek bone. 

When he pulled away, he inspected his thumb before placing it between his lips. A moan of delight left his lips and he removed his thumb with a 'pop'. "I almost forgot how good you were at cooking Y/n-Chan. I don't ever want to forget it again... You won't make me forget it, will you?" His face grew a frown.

"N-no... No, Karma, I won't." I started to move my soup from the pot into a metal container.

"Do you... Promise..?"

I gulped. "Mhm." Karma didn't seem to like my response. He looked around and saw everyone leaving for the short break we usually have after cooking, as many usually get rather hot and bothered in a compact room with plenty of steam. 

Once everyone left the room he took a step towards me. I placed the container in my bag and took a step back. It went on like this until I hit the wall. Karma wasn't close enough yet, so rather than standing still like a dear in headlights, I followed the wall trying to make it to the door. 

I got a few steps away before Karma grabbed my wrist and pushed my harshly but somehow gently against the wall. He leaned in close and his head in the crook of my neck. Again, I had froze. _He's far to close for comfort, damn it!_

"Y/n... I asked you a question, _dear_. " He seethed. My breath hitched as I felt his hot breath fan out over my neck. I must have been taking too long, because his fist made harsh contact with the wall, right next to my head. "Y/n!"

"Yes! I promise!" I responded hastily. He moved away from me with that innocent smile again and exited the classroom. I slid down the wall and captured my knees between my arms, trying to catch my breath. 


	9. Die Together or Not at All.

_You are reading ›The Aberrant and The Fragmented_ _‹_

The rest of the school day went about as well as anyone could have expected. 

Karma, of course, continued his assassination attempts to the point where Koro-Sensei's guard wasn't down for anything. If Karma was to raise his hand even slightly, Koro-sensei would already be there to restrain him, before then proceeding to pamper him with all sorts of cosmetics. 

Everyone had left the classroom leaving me alone to pack. Surprisingly even Karma had left without pestering me. Once fully packed, I walked out the shabby, old building and started my trail down the mountain. That is—until I spotted Nagisa walking off of the usual path and into the woods. 

_Nagisa wouldn't have a reason to go into the woods..._ Confused and rather curious, I too; walked into the woods away from the trail. 

I kept on walking through bushes, pushing branches out of my face, and found a clearing, followed by a cliff edge overlooking more forest. 

Over the edge of the cliff there was a strong looking tree that had grown horizontally off the cliff like an extension of sorts. Karma was near the base of the tree with one leg propped up and the other dangling over the side. 

Nagisa started to approach him until he was close, but not so close that he was overlooking what was down below. I chose to keep my distance and reside in a nearby tree, perched on one of the more sturdier branches. 

"Hey, Karma? Seriously, don't worry to much about it. You could have the the most thought out plan but if he's got an eye on you, you won't have a chance. He isn't like other teachers." Nagisa reasoned. _Be careful, Nagisa. One wrong word and your in trouble._

"Other teachers, huh? No..." _Of course he isn't like other teachers. I'd go as far as to say that even the Ministry of Defence are naive if even they think they can beat him. I'm sure Karma thinks the same._

"You don't understand, Shiota. I want to do it on my own." He smiled and removed his thumb from his mouth. A habit he's had ever since I first met him. Whenever he's in deep thought he'd end up with either his thumb or pointer finger's nail between his teeth. 

"Let me ask you, would it tick you off to die in some random place? What about at the hands of someone you don't even know?" 

Nagisa didn't get a chance to answer as a new voice joined the conversation. "Oh~ Karma~!" Both Karma and Nagisa turned their heads towards Koro-sensei, who was approaching them from behind. Karma now had both his legs dangling from the tree. 

"I feel like I've taken exceptionally good care of you today." Green strips appeared on Koro-sensei's face showing that he was feeling superior. " Keep trying to kill me if that tickles your fancy. I certainly don't get tired of spiffing you up." He stated, rubbing his tenticals together as if planning something. 

The wind grew harsher and louder making Karma's hair flow wilder than usual. He let out an amused hum and stood up, still on the tree. "Just so we're on the same page here; you pretty much consider yourself a teacher above all else?" 

" _Just what are you planning, Karma..._ " I whispered to myself. 

"That's right." Koro-sensei answered. 

"Cool. And... You wouldn't think twice about putting your life on the line for a student..." Karma pushed. 

"What sort of teacher would I be if I didn't?"

"That's awesome. Good to know." He raised two guns and pointed them towards Koro-sensei. "So..." An open-mouth smile grazed his lips. "I can kill you. Knew there had to be a way." Karma started to lean further and further back until he started his descend from the cliff. 

**"KARMA!"** My body moved on its own. I had jumped down from my tree branch and ran all the way to the cliff edge before falling to my hands and knees in shock. Karma stared at me with wide eyes before he smiled at me. Not with malice or hidden meaning but in content. 

He was happy to know there was a part of me that cared if he died. A part of me that would always come crawling back to him. A part of me that still loved him, even though I shouldn't. Even though I should despise him with ever single god damn essence of my being. _He_ did this to me. 

He knows that... And yet he smiles like it was the first time we met all over again. Like he never did anything wrong in his life. He almost seemed innocent... What a sick a twisted world we live in. 

One where something that looks so kind... so innocent... so... caring... could be fake. Could be the devil in disguise and play with people like they didn't have a say in their own lives. _How disgustingly vile_. 

"Y/N!" I hadn't realised my eyes had closed until I had to open them. Noticing my acknowledgement—Karma subtlety re-directed the gun in his left hand towards Nagisa who was also looking over the side. 

My eyes widened in shock upon realizing that he had somehow gotten a hold of a real gun as well. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, the ends of his lips twitching up. " _Jump_..." He breathed out. 

My mind went blank as I moved my attention from the unknowing Nagisa, back to Karma. My eyes clouded over as my body fell limp. I felt the wind rush towards me, the array of trees coming closer and closer to my body. 

I closed my eyes and waited until I felt Karma's empty arm wrap around me in a tight and almost comforting hold. I wrapped my arms around him, holding onto his upper back, fingers curling over his shoulders in a tight grip, burying my face into the crook of his neck. Gravity pushing the rest of my body up towards the sky, as if I was sky-diving. 

"Good girl. Just hold on tight and it'll be over soon." He rubbed circles on my back trying to comfort me. "I didn't want us to die like this, y'know. Sorta funny. I had always thought we would at least make it through education together." He chuckled. 

"Why..?" I choked out. Karma put real gun in the inside pocket of his blazer as well as the anti-sensei gun before wrapping both arms around me tightly. He peeked at me then re-closed his eyes and sighed into my hair. 

"Because Y/n... We either die together..." He kissed my head. " Or not at all."


	10. What Does He Know?

_You are reading ›The Aberrant and The Fragmented‹_

Tears were slipping down my cheeks as we grew closer and closer to the ground below. _I still had so many things I wanted to do... I can't believe I'm going to die so soon— I'm only seventeen..._ Karma continued to stroke my back as a way to try and comfort me. 

I'd be lying if I said it didn't help to a degree. Still, I was falling to my death, with the man that I should despise hugging me into his chest. So really, there wasn't all that much he could do to calm my nerves. 

As we reached the trees I began to feel calm. If I was to die I would not want to go out scared for my life. So I took in a breath and calmed my nerves, trying to slow my beating heart. _How did Karma do it? Look so calm when greeting death? I know he doesn't want to die, he told me himself that he didn't so... How?_

**{~•~}**

_I walked up to the roof of the school, needing to clear my head. **Everyone I'm close to is either dying or being gravely injured. Maybe I'm just a bad luck charm? Perhaps I should just cut ties with everyone I know and nothing bad will happen?**_

_As I walked to the corner of the roof that over looked the school garden, I found Karma there instead, leaning against the banister with his eyes closed. Not wanting to interrupt, I turned around. "You don't need to run away, Y/n." He called._

_"Sorry... I just didn't want to intrude..." I explained, walking back over towards him. I stood by his side and looked at the scenery in silence._

_"Hey Y/n... If you were facing die, how do you think you would feel?" He asked, suddenly._

_"If I was about to die? I guess it depends..." I trailed off._

_"Depends on what?"_

_"Well... If I'm ready and for how long I'd known. If I was to be pushed off this room right now I think I would be horrified and would probably cry. My heart might even race." I explained. "What about you?"_

_"I don't think I'll be ready to die in a long time. But I like to think I'll stay calm about it, make sure my thoughts are in the right place, you know?" He looked at me with a small smile._

**{~•~}**

_Ah..._

_That's right, I remember now._

_He said that he would stay calm, make sure his thoughts are in the right place. But... With such a fucked up mind, what even would be the right place for his mind to be in? Damn. I was so naive to think I would ever hope to live a normal life. Wow... I'm gonna die...._

Our fall was suddenly cut short, our descent to the ground ceased. _Are we dead? No._ I opened my eyes in time to hear Karma let out a sudden gasp at the impact, his own eyes also fluttering open. I looked around and saw that beneath our bodies was a yellow net that looked like they were made from Sensei's tenticals. 

"Well done...!" A voice suddenly commended. 

Karma inhaled sharply at the voice and glared towards the sky. I peaked over his shoulder and saw Koro-sensei looking right at us. 

_Did he see what happened earlier?_

"A splendidly premeditated assassination attempt!" Koro-sensei continued. "full marks."

"neat huh?" He asked, gesturing to the net. "I knew your body couldn't take the impact from a free fall at the speed of sound, and had I moved any slower... You would have shot me." Sensei maneuvered himself between two parts of his web, sticking his head through the gap. He looked at Karma, dead-on.   
What a sticky and tangled web we weave, ay?"

Karma grew frustrated, and soon started to struggle, trying to free himself and me from the sticky situation we found ourselves in. "What the hell! Is there anything these tenticals aren't capable of?!" He wrenched, his grip on me tightening as he got more and more frustrated. _To think Karma's complaining over the fact he's alive._

I winced slightly but he paid no mind. Koro-sensei let out a cocky laugh. "Can't shoot me now can you?~" He teased. His laugh grew somewhat evil, as he disappeared and reappeared on the opposite side of where he had been previously. 

Karma stopped struggling. Paying close attention the whatever Sensei said next. "Oh and, for future reference, _students do not die on my watch. **Ever**._" He emphasised. 

_I have no doubt in my mind that Koro-sensei tried to look into Karma's past... But just how far did he look? Does he know everything or just that Karma **did** murder his, no, our fellow classmates two years ago?_

"Take that to heart the next time you jump." He said softly.

Karma stared at him for a prolonged moment before sighing and closing his eyes, completely relaxing himself. He pulled me close and buried his head in the crook of my neck. 

At that very moment, I think it was safe to assume that _the_ Karma Akabane, was all out of ideas. 

_How strange for someone who always tries to be ten steps ahead..._

_Funny how Koro-sensei has that affect on everyone he comes in contact with..._

_Even a twisted and manipulative asshole like Karma..._

_Here's my main question though... Why hasn't Sensei mentioned anything about me throwing myself off the cliff after him? Not even a single word directed to me..._


	11. A Lovely Chat

_You are reading ›The Aberrant and The Fragmented‹_

**Third Person**

Koro-sensei brought Y/n and Karma back to the top of the cliff where Nagisa was waiting for them. Karma walked over to Nagisa while Koro-sensei ushered Y/n away to talk to her. 

"Miss F/l/n. I understand you and Karma have history, but nevertheless, you shouldn't have jumped after him. I should hope you will not attempt to forfeit your life for him again." He said sternly. 

_I get it. He just didn't want to talk to me about it with Karma being able to hear_. Y/n glanced over to the redhead who was talking to Nagisa before nodding towards Koro-sensei. "Yes, sir."

"I won't always be there to pick you back up, Y/n. Think of this a a learning experience, the gift of life is far more precious than any other. It is not to be thrown away without regard." He spoke softly. 

Y/n nodded once again and as Koro-sensei turned to walk to Karma and Nagisa, Y/n made her way back to the cliff edge, peering down. 

_To think just moments ago I was falling through those trees..._ She closed her eyes and sat with her legs hanging over the side of the cliff, enjoying the feeling of the wind rustling her h/c hair.

Only a few feet away, Nagisa was having a conversation with Karma, seemingly already warmed up to the boy despite what he was told by Y/n. 

"I don't get it... How were you so calm the whole time?" Nagisa asked Karma. 

"Eh. It was no big. What really sucks is that was my best bet. Couldn't come up with something that even touches it if I tried." He sighed, disheartened. At that exact moment, Koro-sensei had finally approached the two boys. 

"Aw. Run out of ideas already?" He teased. "but I have an entire beauty regimen lined up just for you!" In each one of Koro-sensei's tenticals he held some form of beauty product. Even a black cat ear headband... 

"Come on..." He urged. "No way you can be this big of a push over." He mocked, repeating word for word what Karma had said on his first day of arrival causing Karma to grow a noticeable tick mark. 

_I still feel like killing something..._ He thought. Subtly glancing at Nagisa. _Except... It's different this time, everyone still has a purpose to fulfill. They're all still useful to me._ He clicked his tongue. _How bothersome._ "No worries, teach," He wore a bright "innocent" smile. "you're still dead meat." He grinned. 

"That's the spirit. Never give up. Seems my tender loving care has paid off." Koro-sensei sighed, blissfully. 

"Well. Atleast I got something out of all this." Karma said, suddenly throwing a small purse up and down in his hand. 

Koro-sensei had to do a double take before he realised just what he had. "Hey!" He quickly said, making Karma look at him. "Excuse me!! That's my purse!!!" He cried. 

"Come on, teach. You gotta stop leaving stuff unattended in the faculty lounge." Karma advised, mockingly. 

"Give it back!!" He shrieked. 

"Hm." He looked off in fake thought. "Okay, here ya go." He said as he chucked the purse over to him.

Koro-sensei was quick to grab it and fumbled with it as he tried to get it open. "Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme—" He cut himself off and turned the purse upside down while it was open, showing that nothing was falling out. "Hey... This— this is empty." He looked to Karma. 

"Well... There wasn't much there to begin with." He let out a chuckled. "Call it a donation." He shrugged. 

"WHYYY?!?" Sensei screeched. "A donation?? A Donation!? Listen here you little trouble maker! I earned that money and I—" He was cut off by Karma laughing obnoxiously.   
"Stop laughing at me!!"

Soon the fun came to an end. Koro-sensei left to sulk about his money and Nagisa had to get home before his mother realised he was late. 

Karma made his way over to Y/n who was in a meditative state and sat beside her, slinging his arm over her shoulder and bringing her in close, causing her to awake from her fragile state and look at him. 

For a moment, she felt as I'd she should struggle to escape his hold but realise that with one wrong move, she would be falling straight back down towards those trees one again. So... Instead she just kept still, making sure to be alert. 

"Hm... Well, wasn't today fun?" He asked. And although it seemed as if her were being sarcastic, he really wasn't. Karma found that the day was thrilling in every way. And he got to experience the whole thing with the love of his life. 

"Karma... We almost died... You know that right?" She asked, genuinely unsure whether he realised just how close to death they were. 

"Oh Y/n.. Death isn't something to fear when done for the right reasons. Think about it, if I died I would have take Koro-sensei down with me, I would have saved the world and you and I could live for eternity in the afterlife." He spoke as if it were a dream. 

"And what if I decided not to jump after you? Alerted Nagisa to move out the way instead of falling down after you?" Y/n asked causing raucous laughter to fill the air, courtesy of Karma. 

"Oh Y/n.... Even if I didn't have that gun in my hand aimed at your little friend, we both know you would have jumped after me." He laughter ceased and his cool, conniving tone returning. 

"Excuse me?? What the hell are you on about? I happen to rather enjoy living!" She exclaimed quite firmly. 

"Enjoy living or not, that would have had no impact on your decision to jump." He spoke, bluntly. 

Before Y/n could utter a word of defence, she felt her self being lifted up and slammed against a tree, Karma's hot breath fanning over her face and his arms caging her between himself and the wood. 

"Acknowledge it or not, You crave the attention you get from me... No.. It would be far more accurate to say you _need_ it. You need me because without me... You're nothing." He giggled.

" _I'm_ the one who makes you who you are. _I'm_ the one who owns you. **_Me_**. You're my perfect doll whom I have broken down and built back up to be my perfect little pet." As Karma's voice went on, the built up malice he had been keeping in slowly started to realise itself causing him to laugh out his words. 

"I know you may think you have grown up to be how you wanted but.. Ahmhm... you're so very wrong... You have grown exactly how I pictured." His eyes gleamed as he thought more and more about just how close the time to break you all over again would be. 

"You, P/n, are finally becoming what I always wanted you to be. You'll see that soon." He cackled, lowly. 

"Without me, pet, well..." He chuckled. "You might as well not exist."


	12. Faces From The Past

_You are reading ›The Abberant and The Fragmented‹_

**Third Person**

To Y/n, it felt like her world had just ended. _That can't be possible can it? There's no possible way I turned out just how Karma wanted I... I want to be like this... right?_

"Y/n..." He whispered. "It's about time you head home. We still have school tomorrow and if you missed a day that could be..." He leaned in close. " _Suspicious~_ " He cooed. His hot breath fanning out against the rim of her left ear.

Y/n felt a shudder run up and down her spine at the close proximity, she felt her heart start to pound against her chest. For a moment she even considered if Karma was able to hear it but shut down the thought immediately.

The h/c haired girl took a step back, stumbling over her feet before turning around, away from him. The sound of Karma chuckling echoed in her head as she sped away from him. Not daring to look back.

Karma waited for a short while. Then, just as Y/n became nothing more than a silhouette Karma exhaled and walked after her, keeping his distance but also making sure she's in sight.

It wasn't that he didn't know where she lived, no he already figured that out the first day. But he followed her to make sure she didn't meet up with anyone he didn't know about. Granted, considering her current mental state, he highly doubted that would be the case.

Perhaps it was something in the air, but both Karma and Y/n found themselves taking a small journey down memory lane.

**~~~**

_"Y/n?" The red head asked as he approached the h/c girl. "Hey, hey! It's okay..." Carefully, he grew closer, holding his hand out towards her. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_"I- I can't help it!" She cried. "No matter what I do- how much I want them to be safe everyone I love ends up dying!"_

_A frown etched onto Karma's face. **She's crying because of me?** He shook that thought away. He was doing this for her, she would understand in time. "Hey, it's okay, it's not your fault, you hear me?"_

_"But it is!" She sobbed. "The only people who die are people who are close to me!" She suddenly gasped, pulling her hands away from her face. Taking a small glance at Karma before avoiding eye contact. "You need to go..."_

_"What? Why would I-"_

_"You can't talk to me! You need to go so you don't die too!"_

_**She's worried about me!** That thought alone was enough to brighten Karma's mood. "Y/n I promise nothing bad will happen to me. And I'll protect you with every fibre of my being, okay?"_

_Karma didn't get a verbal, response but that was fine by him. Having his sweet P/n wrapped around his arms was all he needed._

**~~~**

_Karma knocked on the door to Y/n's home, in one hand he held a boquet of roses and in the other he held two cinema tickets. Y/n had been going on about a movie that was coming out so he took it upon himself to buy the tickets and surprise her._

_His eyes gleamed as he say a shadow through the stained glass window on the door. But they soon narrowed when he noticed that the person behind the door was not Y/n._

_"Who are you?" Karma asked._

_"Sachii. Who are you?" The brunette asked, with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed in front of him as he leaned against the door frame._

_"Akabane. Where's Y/n?"_

_"L/n, is not allowed visitors." Sachii spoke coldly before slamming the door in Karma's face._

_Karma's eye twitched and a slight red hue appeared on his face but it soon disappeared once he heard voices inside._

_"Who was at the door?" He heard. He was quick to identify it as Y/n._

_"Some one called Akabane. Not that it matters, you aren't allowed visitors." **Not that it matters? I'll show you who doesn't matter.**_

_"Karma?" She questioned, ignoring the last thing he said._

_"You know him then?-"_

_Karma heard footsteps making their way towards the door, when it opened he saw Y/n, her hair was untidy and she has a nervous smile on her face. "Karma!" She beamed._

_"Hey, Y/n... what's the deal with Mr. Stuck-up?" He asked._

_"Huh? Oh! You mean Mr. Sachii. Don't worry about him right now! Let's go!" She grinned, taking Karma's hand in hers and running down the street._

**~~~**

As expected, Y/n did infact go straight home. Not in the right mental state to consider going anywhere else. As she walked up to her door, she heard voices inside. _Strange_.

She opened the front door with a curious expression on her face. Upon walking into the living room her eyes widened. "Mr. Sachii?"

The brunette turned around from her mother and smiled. "Y/n, what did I tell you? Calling me mister makes me feel old." He laughed.

With a small smile, she corrected herself. "Right— Nori."

"I assume you know why I'm back again..?" He edged, Y/n hesitated before nodding.

"Akabane escaped and will most likely be looking for you." He explained. "So I'm here to keep you safe."

Karma who was watching from a tree was livid, with Sachii here things could get complicated. But still, he almost laughed when he heard that. _Keep her safe huh? Because you did such a good job last time. He chuckled internally._

"But... I thought I was safe? I moved across the country to avoide confrontation with him so why have you been sent?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Because, Y/n. We have reason to believe he's already located you."

At this, Y/n's mother fell to the floor and wailed. "My poor baby, I'm so sorry you'll have to go through this all over again." She whimpered.

Karma watched in wonder as he noticed Y/n's eyes widen in fake shock. Why wasn't she mentioning almost falling a cliff with him earlier today? Whatever the reason, Karma was thrilled. He wouldn't have to break his promise right away.

Karma found himself frowning as he realised her house's surveillance would grow significantly. _Well I didn't think I'd have to use **him** until a little later but I guess plans change._ He sighed, jumping out the tree he was in and walking home.

He fished his phone out his pocket and sent a text.

**Karma**

_**Tomorrow, 2 O'clock.** _

**?**   
_**Took you long enough.** _


	13. Partners in Crime

_You are reading_ › _The Abberant and the Fragmented_ ‹

_Karma lay flat on his bed, the rusted springs digging into his back. His forearm rested over his closed eyes as he breathed softly._

_"Well, well, well." the thick stone door caught Karma's attention as the lock clicked and it dragged across the floor making a scratching sound, like nails on a chalkboard._

_Though he took notice, Karma remained unmoving, curious as to what the guard had to say first and foremost._

_"Looks like you've got a visitor, Akabane. Get up." the guard commanded without leaving room for argument._

_Karma brought his arm down from his face as he sat up on his bed. His furrowed eyebrows showing his confusing. **A visitor? What could they possibly want?**_

_Karma placed his feet on the floor and stood up from his bed with a sigh. **Guess I'm about to find out.** The Guard took out a pair of metal cuffs and locked them onto Karmas wrists. A different guard walked by, standing by the door waiting for Karma to walk out, edging him forwards to his visitor._

_As they grew closer a confused look found it's place on Karma's face. "An interrogation room?" he questioned._

_"You're not being interrogated if that's what you're asking. Your visitor was very persuasive, wanted to see you face to face or something."_

_Karma nodded in response, still reluctant and unsure if he really cared enough to talk with someone._

_When Karma finally entered the room his eyes widened before a grin formed on his face._

_"Akabane."_

_"Asano."_

**{~•~}**

  
"Well, Akabane?" Asano asked him, a slight smile on his face as he realised why he was here.

"Aw and after all the time we've spent together I thought we'd _atleast_ be on a first name basis." Karma pouted playfully, walking up to his partner in crime.

"I'm sure you'd love for me to address you as Karma, wouldn't you, Akabane?"

"I already have chills." Karma grinned, sitting down on the bench with the strawberry blond.

They sat in silence, staring ahead at the children's play park. Watching the kids run around and play.

Asano sighed. "I highly doubt you called me here to catch up, Akabane. Considering the bluntness of your message." he spoke, getting to the point before they got too lost in their youth.

A frown etched onto Karma's face. "Nori Sachii." he hissed.

"Oh. He's back, hm?" Asano asked, crossing his legs and arms, leaning back against the bench.

"That bastard honestly thinks he can keep her safe. After what happened last time too!" Karma laughed, though Asano was able to pick up on the nervousness his voice held.

"You're worried." Asano stated, staring down at Karma's slouched body.

"I've been locked up for two years." he started softly. "People can grow a lot in that time, as much as I want to deny it, Y/n did. The only reason she still dependant on me is because I broke her." Karma sighed.

"And Sachii?" Asano leaned forwards, looking at Karma's face.

" _Nori_ didn't need to babysit my Y/n for those two years. He could grow elsewhere. He's probably higher ranked in the military now..." Karma ran his hand through his blood red hair, raising his head to look up towards the sky. "Not to mention the new tech he has access too."

Asano raised his hand to his chin, furrowing his eyebrows trying to come up with a game plan.

"I assume you want me to do something about him." he said.

"You're father is manipulative and I know you're persuasive in your own right." Karma started. "You're also the smartest person I know, besides myself."

"Lets not get too ahead of ourselves now, Akabane." Asano chuckled causing Karma to narrow his eyes at him. "Fine." he said after a moment. "I'll get rid of him. Though I can't promise it will be any time soon." Asano exhales, a cloud of water vapour realising from his lips.

"You don't even have to do that. Lead him to me and I can do it myself. If that's too much just fuck with their security or something." 

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out." he sighed, standing. "I suppose I'll be going then, if that's all you needed me for." Asano began to slowly stroll away, incase Karma had anything more to say.

"You never told me." Karma called after him, not moving from the bench.

"Told you what?" Asano stopped, looking over his shoulder at him, a smirk playing on his lips.

Karma's eyes narrowed. "If you got rid of her father."

**{~•~}**

_Karma dragged the seat out from under the table, his hands now free upon request of Asano. The oak wood chair scratching the floor._

_"Well well. I wonder what **the** Asano Gakushū could want from little old me?" Karma teased, sitting down in his chair._

_"You sound surprised, Akabane. We've been friends for a long time." Karma raised an eyebrow causing Asano to roll his eyes. "You got locked up before you could do good on your promise."_

_"Ah yes. I suppose I did." he hummed. "I'm glad that you're here, actually."_

_"Oh?" Asano readjusted, crossing his arms._

_"I have another favour to ask, Asano."_

_"Another one?"_

_"If you want me to get out of here, then yes. Another one." he quipped._

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_"I need you to remove Y/n's father from the equation. I'll also need you to watch over her for me. Make sure she doesn't get into **too** much trouble without me to protect her." Karma looked into Asano's eyes as he spoke, only breaking eye contact to look up at the camera in the top left corner of the ceiling._

_"I had a friend tap the cameras. You're fine." Asano suddenly said, breaking Karma's concentration._

_"Good..." he said slowly. "So?"_

_Asano stood from his seat. "I'll let you know."_

**{~•~}**

"Let me ask you this, Akabane..." he paused, before turning around to look at him completely. "Have you seen her father since you've arrived?"

Karma grinned, Asano's words music to his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind this story is a first draft. The first few chapters where written by a less experienced author, who didn't have much clue what she was doing. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this mess of a draft ^^


End file.
